reclaimingsancretorfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Battle: Water Kingdom
Deep within the bowels of Tir Asleigh's undercroft the player will find the first tomb of the accursed and encounter the first major boss battle in RST, the Water Dragon Bull, Kimroth'hi. About the Boss This large patriarch of dragons boasts a thick scaly hide that is at first seemingly impenetrable by any weaponry. His power is no laughing matter as he will quickly switch between bouts of massive claw strikes and fiery breath to kill the intruder. Trying a man (or woman) vs beast battle of strength is useless as Kinhroth'hi is aided by the power of the elemental stone nearby. The Arena The arena in the water kingdom is set in the hub of the catacomb. This core may have been used at one time to shuttle the water flow through the vast castle complex. At the center stands a large statue of Zenithar, overlooking a circular access platform. The platform is surrounded by iron guard rails and large glass platforms. At the front of the platform is a sealed stone tomb. To begin the battle, the player needs to activate the tomb and choose to force the lock, opening the seal. When the seal opens, the accursed spirit appears, embodied inside the great Water Dragon Bull. The beast will need to be defeated to free the accursed, and the arena will help. Battle Strategy Before activating the tomb of the accursed, take a moment to evaluate the arena. Around the circular platform are six iron valves that control the water intake through this section of the undercroft. Once the battle begins you want to do your very best to avoid Kimroth'hi, the water stone keeps him quite on the immortal end of the spectrum. If you have a shield spell/enchantment, or even better a fire shield spell/enchantment, now is the time to use them as you need to stay alive long enough to weaken Kimroth'hi. Forget about open combat, the dragon is not going down so easily. If you have a high stealth level, it may shield you long enough to see the next task done. There's no time to waste, so as quickly as you can, move around the circular platform and activate the six valves to open them and turn the water on. The old waterways have been caved in, so once all six are open, the room quickly fills with water. It doesn't take much to put a chink in Kimroth'hi's defenses. The water stone that give him strength serves to weaken him when the water level is high enough to touch him in the arena. At that point, it's time to go on the offensive. Choose a weapon that is enchanted, as the beast is resistant to normal weapons, Polarfera or Southwind will prove useful if you have them in your inventory. With the arena full, Kinroth'hi's defenses are few, it should only take a couple good whacks to bring him down permanently. At that point, the accursed is projected forth from the beast and will meet you to discuss your task, though being embedded in the mind of the beast for so long, his own mind is a bit addled. Go easy on him. Category:Puzzle Guide